ღRobRae Week 2016ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: One shots all written for RobRae Week 2016, enjoy!
1. Nightmare

_Choas...everywhere was choas. The scenery before the purple haired girl was horrific, spine-chilling and grim. Buildings where crumbled to the ground, some managed to stay up but would shortly fall, where she looked fire was there, people became stone, their movements stopped and where no more. The sky was the colour of red and flames burned everything in site._

 _There was no one, only her and the demonic male that rested on the previously Titans Tower, now a seat for evil._

 _"This is your doing Raven"_

 _The girl looked at him in fear, her body beginning to shake "N-No! Your wrong!"_

 _"I am not my child" he responded calmy in his demonic powerful voice "Everything that has happend, the death of this world, it is all on you"_

 _No, it can't be! She stepped forward as the demon began to stand, his full siz greater then any other creature, his horns drifting off into the now red clouds._

 _"It is your fate after all" he stated "My child, you will bring chaos and death to this world and rule by my side"_

 _"No!" she shouted "No I won't! Me and my friends will defeat you like before!"_

 _"What friends?" he backed at her "You speak of the Teen Titans do you not? They won't help you"_

 _"They will!"_

 _"No, they won't" Raven spun around to see her team, their uniform teard and skin scarred. For some reason they were glaring at her._

 _"Huh?..."_

 _"You heard him Raven" Beastboy said "Your 'friends' won't help, infact you have no friends"_

 _"B-Beastboy, what are you saying?" she looked at him shocked, why would Beastboy say that? They we're friends we're they not? Sure they argued but that's how they bonded isn't it?_

 _"He's right Friend Raven" the orange girl said "Do you honestly believe that we would be your friends after this?"_

 _"Star-"_

 _"How can we be friends with a demon? A child of Trigon" Cybrog cutted her off "Why would we be friends with someone who can kill easily"_

 _"I never kill!" Raven shouted at him "I never have and never will! Please help me fight him"_

 _"It's impossible Raven" Raven turned to him, even though he wore a mask Raven could see his eyes, he was the she cared about the most. "The only to stop this from happining is to kill you"_

 _Raven went wide-eyed "What?" Kill her? Yes that would solve the problem but she didn't think that her friends, the Teen Titand would willingly kill her._

 _"You heard him" Cyborg said "We have to kill you to stop this from happening" his arm turn into a cannon, it began to light up, getting ready to shoot._

 _"Looks like it" agreed Beastboy as he turned into a dinosaur, Raven took a step back from his great size._

 _"Wait-!"_

 _"I'm afraid we cannot Raven" said Starfire "We canot let the world end because you live" her hands glowed green, her startblots were ready to fire._

 _"PLease just listen to me!"_

 _"We can't" Robin said as he got out his bow staff "We have a mission to do, and we cannot fail"_

 _"Robin-!"_

 _"Titans go!" They lept and sprung towards her, they're powers and weapons ready, they got closer to her second by second. No matter how much Raven wnted to run she couldn't, her body wouldn't move and her powers wouldn't work._

 _"NO!"_

"Raven!" Raven's eyes shot open, she blinked as she came too. The first thing she saw was a boy about her age, he had black hair and was shirtless. His eyes were unseen as a mask covered them.

She knew this boy.

"R-Robin" Her voice was weak and shaky, she sat up and looked around. They were in her room on on her bed, the boy looked at her worried.

"Raven are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern "You were screaming and your bodys sweating like crazy" Raven looked down and saw that he was right, her pajamas felt damp, she put a hand on her forhead to feel sweat pouring down.

"Just what every girl likes to hear after being waken up" Robin did not enjoy Raven's joke or sacisim at this point, she signed as she saw his unamused expression "I'm fine Boy Blunder, not go back to sleep"

"Not until I know that your ok" Raven glared him but he was unfazed.

"I just said that I am"

"I don't believe you" he said, he narrowed his eyes at ehr causing her to feel slightly uneased, the air was silent for a moment before the boy spoke again.

"You had a nightmare didn't you"

 **Bullseye**

Raven gritted her teeth, she hated sometimes he could see whats wrong with her.

"So what, just go back to sleep" she laid back down on her side away from him, she felt him lay down and was about to close her eyes until she felt an arm around her waist. "What do you think your doing Boy Blunder?" her voice wasn't excactly nice.

"I want to comfort you"

"There's nothing to comfort for...besides I'm not a child. I don't need comforting"

"Everyone needs it Rae, espically when they had a nightmare" Raven fisted her hand in the pillow gripping it tightly. "Come Rae, turn to me?"

After some minutes of silent Raven eventually moved her body, she turned to him, her eyes covered by her beautiful purple hair. Slowly and quietly she moved closer to him until her body was against his, Robin smiled and pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her more, his other hand went to her hair ans stroked through her purple locks.

"I'm here Rae, we all are. Remeber that"

His words were short but they were warm, slowly her eyes shut and her body began to relax. Soon she drifted off into a dream, where she had happy friends by her side.

And a lover.

* * *

 **A/N** : Taking part in RobRae week cause I ship it so hard! ^^

So I have a very important announcement to make: ALL of my fanfics (except this one cause it's daily) are put on hold! I am having writers block for all of them and I don't have much motivation to write. So I'm going to write a plan for them, write out the chapters and update them weekly or daily (not sure yet). The ones I will pay more attention to is 'How can I Forgive You' and 'Mistaken Prey'.

Till then cheerio! Feel free to give me ideas ^^ Also feel free to ask for help with your fanfics or if you wanna work on one together ^^


	2. Confession

It was an early morning like always for the two birds, the sun had not fully come up yet but it still shone light through the glass of the living room window. Robin sat on the black U couch, a cup of warm tea in his hands, he felt the area of the couch near him sink. It was Rven who had also made tea but it was different to Robin's, Raven had herbel tea. A good drink to calm your nerves and start an early day, she also had a book in her hands, she took a sip of her herble tea before settin it on the table infront of them and opned her book and began to read. The two sat side by side in silence, watching the sun slowly rise.

"Looks like it's gonna be a good day" Robin said as he sipped his tea, Raven looked at him at the corner of her eyes.

"You always say that"

"Well that's because everyday is a good day" he said with a warm smile, Raven rolled her eyes and continuted to read her book. A few minutes passed before the Boy Wonder spoke again.

"Watcha reading?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder, however he couldn't understand the book as it was in a different language.

"A book from Azarath" Raven responded

"What's it about?"

"Boy and girl fall inlove basically" Robin whistled.

"Never you'd read a romance novel Rae" Raven rolled her eyes again at the boy's amusement.

"Shut it Boy Blunder" Raven demanded "I'm only reading it because it belomged to my Mother" Robin's face fell, he knew stuff about Raven's mother. Her name was Arella, she looked like Raven, they hardly had any contact.

She was also killed by her father, Trigon.

"Still" he said "It's a surprise"

"Well don;t get used to it, this is the only romace novel I will ever read"

The silence came again. The two birds eyes waved away, Raven on her book and Robin loking at the rising sun.

Robin looked at Raven, her scanning the pages slowly, reading every word with care.

"...Is it good?" he asked, Raven was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, it is..." Robin smiled and moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Raven leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, she let his fingers run through her hair gently. She closed her eyes as she felt her body relax.

"Robin..."

"Yeah"

"...I love you"

Robin looked at Raven surprised, her eyes were covered by her hair making it hard for him to see her, after seeing a tint of red on her cheeks he smiled and hugged her closer.

"Sorry what? I couldn't hear you, repeat it again"

"No"

The sun rose, shining in a golden light on the two birds.

It was a good day indeed.


End file.
